


The Storm

by English_Pingviini



Series: Lucius' Dirty Secrets [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Original Character inspired by Hetalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini
Summary: An Iceland x Male! OC NSFW Fan Fiction. I guess this is part of a series. A story will be coming out 2017 of Iceland x OC! Lucius x Romania x Norway





	

**Setting:** _Roadside Motel._  
 **Trope:** _Friends Turned Lovers_  
 **Prompt:** _Accidental Stimulation (proximity and friction, involuntary arousal; situations of adrenaline and reflexes.)_  
 **Kink:** _Dirty Talk_  
 **Pairing:** _(OC) Lucius x Emil (Iceland)_

* * *

Emil looked around the dump that they had ended up in. The car that they had rented during their trip to another country had something wrong with it. Probably just a blown spark plug. Lucius had pulled over in a motel. The two friends grabbed their bags and walked inside. The cashier looked up upon their arrival and took in the two strangers. Both of them soaked to the bone from the storm outside. 

One of them had white hair, violet eyes and a slightly irritated expression. And the other had strawberry blonde hair, red eyes and a mysterious aura. The cashier shrugged. Wasn’t the first time there was weird looking people. “Room for two.” said Lucius. Emil watched as his friend conversed with the cashier. It really didn’t help that it had been raining heavily outside. 

Once the room was sorted, Emil and Lucius had opened the door to the two bedded room and threw their bags on one bed each. Both are a respectable size. Though there was hardly any room in the first place. Lucius went in first and placed his bag down and sat on the bed. Emil followed shortly after. “What a load of good that was.” muttered Emil rummaging through his bag to find a change of clothes. 

Lucius stood up from his bed with a towel and body wash. “Mind if I use the shower first?” he asked. Emil made a vague hand movement before Lucius went into the bathroom. Emil wondered about Lucius sometimes. Despite being his friend, he wondered how he would take to Emil admitting that he’s not into girls. 

Just as Lucius came out of the bathroom and Emil headed for it, there was a flash of lightning and the lights went off. Shortly after, a rumble of thunder filled the air. Lucius tripped into something and fell onto Emil. Successfully knocking them onto the bed. When the lights flickered on a minted later, Lucius saw the position he was in. Legs tangled with Emil and his hands bracing him either side of Emil’s head. Their hips were pressed together. 

He tried to get up from the position they were in but to no avail, their hips rubbed against each other in a delightful friction. Both of the boys felt a surge of arousal go through them. It was no use in trying to hide the effects when so close to one another. “Sorry.” murmured Lucius, his voice had seemingly dropped into a deeper octave than it was. Emil couldn’t help but take notice of that. When Lucius tried again, their hips clashed and Emil couldn’t resist to grip his hips and make him stay there. 

Lucius looked down at Emil with a blush steadily growing and a hardening erection. Looking into Emil’s eyes, he lowered himself down until his lips were barely inches away from the Icelander’s. Emil leaned up and closed the gap between their lips. They were both enjoying the kiss. Who knew it was so enjoyable to kiss with another guy. Emil let it deepen. This caught the younger of the two off guard. The older, pushed his tongue in and swirled it around the younger’s, trying to coax the Romanian to join in. 

His response was a roll of the hips and both of them groaned deeply. Emil managed to take off his shirt while the Romanian worked on his jeans and boxers. The towel was taken off of Lucius’ waist and thrown on the floor with the rest of the clothes. The storm was now forgotten about and Emil made sure that Lucius had his back on the bed before kissing and nipping at his neck. 

He kissed down the toned body of his best friend and towards where he was needed. He looked up into shining curious red eyes before placing nips and kisses on his hips and thighs. Teasing. Lucius didn’t like to be teased. He never did. “Emil…” pleaded Lucius bucking his hips slightly as if Emil didn’t understand his pleas. The Icelander only smirked at the younger male who rested his head against the pillows. 

He pressed a delicate kiss to the hardened cock before slowly pacing his mouth over it and taking the cock into his mouth. The Romanian was lost in his thoughts of intimate bliss. Each teasing lick the older boy gave him made him shudder in pleasure. The Icelander felt the other’s dick twitch a little before a long soft moan was let out and a slightly bitter tasting, hot liquid spurted into his mouth. 

Emil pulled away and swallowed before looking down at the Romanian. Lucius’ look made him feel oh so lucky. The childish vampire laid out underneath him, Lucius looked so vulnerable. Skin flushed and a far away look in his eyes. This vampire was in bliss. Emil sat with his back against the headboard and his legs spread. That was all he needed to get his point across. 

The vampire looked up at Emil before taking the cock before him into his mouth. A sharp intake of breath was heard from the Icelander. “Ngh… take my cock like the slut you are.” moaned Emil. Both the boys didn’t care if what he said seemed stereotypical. Neither of the boys knew where those words came from but oh did it turn on Lucius so much. Emil sucked on two of his fingers before placing them to where he would soon be fucking. 

One finger in and already the Romanian was whining, albeit muffled, for more. A second entered and scissored his entrance. Emil stopped his pace as he felt himself get lost in the pleasure. A nip from the vampire set him straight back to what he was doing with a short curse of Icelandic. Once he deemed Lucius stretched enough, the fingers were taken out at a very slow pace and this drew a whine from the younger of the two. 

The hand belonging to the Icelander, tangled in dark blonde locks on hair. Pulling it to the side and holding it there, he could see the shut eyes and long lashes that fanned over his cheek bones. Emil let out a guttural groan. “Fuck! You like sucking my cock don’t you.” Emil couldn’t stop those words from coming out of his mouth as he bucked up into the mouth of the Romanian and released. 

Greedily the younger of the two swallowed it all. Emil switched positions so he was lined up with the entrance of his lover. One of his hands was guiding his dick and the other entwined with Lucius’. With a little push, Emil was in and moved his hand to rub the vampire’s thigh. Thoughts of the tight wet heat wrapped around his cock made him lower his head to the crook of Lucius’ neck.

He couldn’t help himself. Emil thrusted his hips, setting a fast and hard pace almost immediately. He listened to the moans he was drawing out of Lucius and he occasionally joined him in voicing his bliss. Emil felt the Romanian claw at his back as his head was thrown back against the pillow. “Emil please…” begged Lucius. He didn’t even know what he could be begging for. 

Emil slowed down his thrust almost stopping completely. “Please what?” asked Emil smirking. Lucius tried bucking back onto Emil. “Tell me.” Emil commanded huskily, his accent thick. He licked the shell of Lucius’ ear and sucked on his earlobe. “Tell me what you want.” purred Emil trying to get words out of the vampire beneath him. 

“Fuck me!” gasped Lucius. “Please Emil, fuck me til I can’t walk. I want your cock.” begged Lucius shamelessly. It was as though begging was second nature to him. Emil smirked and started an animalistic pace. “Good boy. I’m going to fill you up.” Emil praised. A few harsh thrusts made Lucius groan loudly as both the boys felt themselves getting closer to their finish. “Emil.. I…” started Lucius only to to have his words cut off as Emil wrapped his hand around Lucius’ cock. His touch matched his thrusts. “Cum for me.” whispered Emil. 

Lucius felt his hips buck up to meet Emil’s thrusts and he came between both their bodies. Emil made sure he went in as deep as he possibly could and let himself relax a moment later. 

Lucius groaned softly as he felt Emil’s come fill him up and bit down on Emil’s neck. He pulled away and Emil pressed his forehead against Lucius’ and smiled lovingly. “I love you Emil.” remarked Lucius sleepily. Emil pulled out of Lucius and pulled the slightly shorter male into a loving kiss. “I love you too. Always.” Emil murmured and he watched his lover fall asleep….

* * *

**_~ Bonus ~_ **

“Emil are you sure about this?” asked Lucius as he was bent over the desk. No one was there since all the others in the house were all out. 

“Positive Luci.” responded Emil. All protests died off as Emil thrusted into Lucius. “Just be quiet.” stated Emil placing his hand over Lucius’ mouth fully aware that if Lucius wanted to then he could bite. 

Two males walked into the house. 

“As far as I know, they are being normal teens in Emil’s room.” stated the lighter blonde haired male called Lukas. “Fuck Emil.” came a shout. Thinking the worst, both the males rushed towards the stairs. 

Both Lukas and his friend Vladimir burst into Emil’s room. What they saw scarred them. “I think we’ll just go.” muttered Lukas walking away briskly. 

 

Vladimir on the other hand stayed and smirked. His eyes glinting mischievously. He asked one simple question.  ** _“Can I join?”_**


End file.
